Super Bass
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: It's short one-shot about Bella and Alec...it can either be with my first story Violent Desires or a solo story... Please read and try it! I own nothing! haha  D


**Hello guys! This is a one-shot fluff from Violent Desires. I got nothing else to do so I decided to post it. This all happens in the past, ok? Read and if you want to, tell me what you think. All things are not mine. You could probably get that now. I only own: a towel, a cake, books, a laptop, and hands…..LOLz XD Enjoy! Oh and you don't need to read VD…this is probably a one shot that can either be individual or combined to VD…nah you get my point…..on with the story! **

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room when the lyrics of the best song ever ran through my mind. It seemed so fitting for me and my Alec! I was startled when my door suddenly banged open revealing my sweet best friend. I smiled and stood up, taking off my headphones.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"The chandelier." She giggled. I just rolled my eyes at her.

She chuckled first then answered "Karaoke, you're going first." I smiled, feeling really excited.

When we karaoke, we pick if it's original or preprogrammed. I squealed as she picked me up and ran to the game room. She dropped me on stage and handed me a mic. I laughed at her eagerness. Aro smiled at me.

"Original or preprogrammed?" I smiled.

"Original." Everyone gasped and paid attention. No one ever tried it.

Eh, there's always a time for a first. I arranged the beat and started singing, all the while looking at Alec.

_**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system**__**  
><strong>__**Top down, AC with the coolin' system**__**  
><strong>__**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**__**  
><strong>__**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**__****_

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**__**  
><strong>__**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build**__**  
><strong>__**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**__**  
><strong>__**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**__****_

_**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**__**  
><strong>__**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**__**  
><strong>__**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**__**  
><strong>__**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho**__****_

_**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**__**  
><strong>__**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**__**  
><strong>__**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**__**  
><strong>__**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**__****_

_**Yes I did, yes I did**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody please tell him who the eff I is**__**  
><strong>__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up**__**  
><strong>__**Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
><strong>__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass?**__****_

_**He got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah that's that super bass**__****_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**__****_

_**This one is for the boys in the Polos**__**  
><strong>__**Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls**__**  
><strong>__**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**__**  
><strong>__**But I think I like him better when he dolo**__****_

_**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**__**  
><strong>__**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**__**  
><strong>__**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**__**  
><strong>__**Then the panties comin' off, off, unh**__****_

_**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**__**  
><strong>__**You know I really got a thing for American guys**__**  
><strong>__**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh**__****_

_**Yes I did, yes I did**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody please tell him who the eff I is**__**  
><strong>__**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up**__**  
><strong>__**Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
><strong>__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass?**__****_

_**He got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah that's that super bass**__****_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**__****_

_**See I need you in my life for me to stay**__**  
><strong>__**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay**__**  
><strong>__**No, no, no, no, no don't go away**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?**__**  
><strong>__**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass?**__****_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**__**  
><strong>__**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**__**  
><strong>__**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass?**__****_

_**He got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom bass**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah that's that super bass**__****_

_**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom**__**  
><strong>__**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**_

After the song, everyone clapped. I just smiled and thanked them in my own way, by blushing madly red. Alec continued to hug, smile, and kiss me. After everyone finished, Alec and I went and enjoyed the rest of the night together.

**Told you it was short…..=P**


End file.
